narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drowning Stones
A dreary cityscape. Perpetual rain that discouraged any sort of travel. It was Azumi's fortune that she happened upon this place when giving the slip to Iwa's shinobi. The industrial design and chaotic happenings made this place a beautiful location for disappearing. Plus it gave Azumi a legitimate reason to use her umbrella. While she may not be familiar with the workings of this area, she knew that the Iwa-nin would be just as clueless. With luck they either turned back or were killed; this place didn't take kindly to the meddling of other nations. They had lost too much after all. Azumi's head finally quieted, her bloodthirsty companion ceasing its bellowing and ferocious complaints. While the other side stopped wondering why she didn't end it already; an oddball like her would never be accepted into mainstream society. Such a thought prompted the remembrance of a label she heard so often; Changeling. Though perhaps she could be described that way any more. Though her unique appearance and consistent heterochromia would serve as a distinction. Azumi placed her umbrella's handle on her shoulder, listening to the steady pitter-patter of raindrops as they slid down the outer layer of her umbrella. She honestly felt it was far too quiet given the hour, though she doubted anyone would consider walking around in this weather. The woman sighed, her mind barren for once as she thought about all that could have been done to Iwagakure. Perhaps she was a victim who couldn't overcome her own paranoia. She winced as the voice roared for once more, asking why she didn't kill them. Her parents especially. Scum of the earth who she wished weren't related to her. Part of her hoped they were dead, only to receive the steely retort that such faith wouldn't be necessary if she had done the job herself. Nevertheless, she continued to meander down the path, her careless if not distinctive appearance masking the woman's acute observation of her surroundings. While an excellent cover, Amegakure was not a haven by any stretch of the imagination. Unless you were a criminal; perhaps this was home then since the missing-nin label was ascribed to her. Drip ... Drip. The sound of the rain echoes through the village. Drip ... Drip. However, another dripping sound seems to interfere. As the sound of the rain gets weaker and weaker, the dripping sound is amplified and heard clearly. "Drip ... Drip ... Drip''. The dripping sound is the subconscious of a mysterious figure that seems to sit on top of a skyscraper, covering her face, the figure appears to be feminine. The dripping sound increases overtime and becomes much faster. "Blood ..." She whispers. As she reveals her visage. "I need blood." she states as she stands up. She seems to be a very young woman, with an attractive figure, blond hair, and rather revealing attire in comparison to the rough weather. She is the bloodthirsty princess of Kirigakure, Yūzuki. She slowly lifts her hands and looks at her palms. "This sensation ... It's so ... Tempting..." she whispers to herself as her eyes glow with her sick intentions. As if fate serves the princess, she senses the presence of a foul chakra entering the proximity of her rain. Her eyes glow brighter and a slight smirk is drawn on her visage. "Just in time." she says. The sheer killing intent of the woman fumes in the area. She takes out her pipe and rests it between her lips. Bubbles begin to emerge from the pipe, not bursting despite the presence of the rain. "Well then, I should greet the guest." she says. As the hunt begins. She disappears in thin air as if she evaporated. Meanwhile, as Azumi strolls in the village, the amount of people roaming around begins to decrease until there's no one but her in the street. At that moment, Yūzuki appears in front of the woman, emerging from the water on the ground, smoking her pipe. "Well well, I guess we have an intruder. Do you usually cross the borders of other countries without permission?" she mocks. Azumi suddenly noticed the ominous quiet that overtook her specific location. She glanced about; not a soul remained but herself. "That can't be good." she thought to herself. Lo and behold, the reason for such disturbing serenity rose from the puddle in front of her, forming a rather beautiful young woman whose gaze carried the promise of carnage. The sarcasm of the woman miffed Azumi, who didn't expect to be greeted by anyone. After all, everyone else in the city generally ignored her. Though she couldn't decide if this was better than being openly taunted and broken like her days in Iwa. "I didn't realize you were organized enough to be considered a nation." Azu retorted. Even as she said this, the woman studied the blonde thoroughly. With her emergence from the moisture present continuing to bother Azumi. "KILL FIRST. PONDER LATER." the bloodbath thundered in her mind, causing Azu to wince as her head pounded from the verbal assault. "Confrontational as always, we should really just move on. This prick is beneath our attention. Just like that deplorable village." a detached if aloof voice responded. "Maybe she'll offer to kill us, I'm tired of being chased and hunted. I just want to stop living." a third whimpered. Azumi gritting her teeth as this three way conversation occurred within her head. This vulnerability allowed the second of the three to take charge for the time being. Azumi straightened, a smirk on her face as this elitist being settled into the driver seat that was her body. "Perhaps I do. I have nothing better in mind. Does it irritate you that I simply walk in the rain? I have not harmed anyone nor caused anyone trouble. So leave me be. Unless you have something pressing to tell me." Azu stated, her heterochromia gaze boring into the slippery woman. For someone like Yūzuki, Genjutsu is child's play. She's delved into the depths of Genjutsu and it's origin ... Yin Release. Yin release is simply the mental prowess of an opponent and the chakra portion that grants shape to any substance. It's considered to be one of the two factors that created everything, the other half being Yang. While Yūzuki is an expert in that field, she needs direct contact in order to fully link herself with the targets Yin. Giving her access to the target's thoughts and memories. However, she is also able to detect slight hints and shifting of Yin energy, similar to negative emotion sensing. She detects some odd shifting in Azumi's Yin energy and it's flow as if there's some unusual disturbance in her head. As if the chakra is flowing in different directions at the same instant. "Huh, I see we have a case of a multiple personality disorder, don't we?" she says so arrogantly. "However, lets not stray away from the main subject here. You see, I'm not a normal shinobi of Amegakure. I'm one of the higher-ups." she says referring to her position as head of the stealth division. "And what you've done is considered a crime, you should be punished." she continues. She blows a few bubbles out of her pipe as she ponders. "Killing you right away would be boring." she mocks. "It would be similar to a cloudy sky without the beautiful rain." she refers to the clouds that are obscuring the sky completely. She tends to see this scene as beautiful, which reflects her overall sick personality. The rain showers the two kunoichi as they stare each other down, creating elegant ripples on the ground, suitable for such a graceful battle. To break the silence, Yūzuki decides to speak. "Why don't you come at me with your best shot?" she mocks once more. Azumi yawned at Yūzuki's proclamation. "And what of it? It's a part of me that remains regardless of what I do. A plebeian like you wouldn't understand the consequences." she retorted, her tone haughty. "I didn't realize that a simple stroll through Amegakure was considered punishable. Or is that how you miserable wenches pass the time? Surely you lack visitors given this wretched location, all doom and gloom. If anything, you should thank me for deciding to drop in. There's nothing of value here anyways." she continued unabated. "However, as much as I'd like to indulge your pettiness, I have far more important matters to attend to. So I bid you adieu." Azu finished as she began to walk away. Her body suddenly stiffened however; another change was in the offing. For her vicious, sadistic counterpart was tired of being ignored by the others. It slid into the control room, expelling the aloof persona as if it were but a wisp of wind. A cruel grin slid onto her face as she turned to face Yūzuki once more. "I like the way you think. Why be merciful when there's fun to be had?" she laughed murderously. "Though you should really watch where you stand." The young woman snapped her fingers, seals formed with ease as the very land Yūzuki stood on dropped like a stone. The effect intentional as she melted into the ground. She sped towards the displaced Yūzuki, eager to break her into pieces. Being very cold, Yūzuki's dull attitude dominates the situation as she's unfazed by the sudden alteration of the terrain. She simply leaps out of the area of danger as she stares at the charging Kunoichi. "Huh, an earth release user. Been a while since I tangled with those." she notes as she coldly blows bubbles out of her pipe. While Yūzuki has the chance to attack her opponent, she prefers to analyze the situation first. Due to her playful attitude she wants Azumi to display her strengths so that she could have some "fun". It's similar to a viper toying with its prey. Her stance is confident and still with a hint of arrogance. Her facial expression is as still as a stone. "Give it your best shot." she mocks. "Oh dear. We have an evasive one." Azumi retorts, her laugh sardonic. Rising from the earth, she yawned at the latter's display of arrogance. "You're high on yourself. I hate that." she mocked the Ame-nin. Balling her fists as Azumi activated her earth style once more. This time encompassing a far wider area as she subtly manipulated the very land she walked on. She planned to expertly pin the latter, creating a gap that simply couldn't be evaded by a mere leap. In the meantime, earthen constructs emerged from the forgiving ground, waiting in the pits that formed under and around Yūzuki. Their snarls told their master how eager they were for the meal that Yūzuki was to become. Azu laughed as she finally reached the elusive kunoichi. A smile on her face as she buried her fist in the woman. Hoping for it to connect with every ounce of strength she had while sending the Ame-nin to the waiting individuals below. The Amegakure kunoichi stands still in the midst of all the consecutive assaults. Her mind is collected, her stance is firm. She observes as the Iwagakure missing-nin attempts to burry her underground, showing no apparent anxiety. However, as the Iwagakure kunoichi charge at her, her eyes widen at the sheer speed of the kunoichi. Azumi's fist pierces through Yūzuki as if she's lighter than air. The woman's expression soon turns from a cold kunoichi to a woman in extreme pain. "Just kidding." she says with a sick smirk on her visage as the woman that appears in front of a Azumi is apparently an illusion. While the real Yūzuki escapes the scene and stands outside the area of danger, monitoring her opponent. She giggles "If that's your best shot, then I'm quite disappointed." she notes. "I gave you a fair chance to show me your ability, now it's only fair for me to show you mine, no? Lets start with a warmup." Yūzuki is no ordinary Kunoichi, she's described as a beast. Her will to shed blood surpasses even the deadliest of monsters, her killing intent is simply beyond extraordinary. This is a trait that lies within her since her childhood. This was only augmented and enhanced by the ritual she underwent. In addition, she went on far to long without consuming blood. Thus, her killing intent is at its maximum. "Let me show you ... a glimpse of hell!" she says as her voice gets rough. She conceals her pipe in her jacket. She starts weaving a few hand seals in outstanding speed, ending with the tiger hand seal. "Mugen Kōkyo no Jutsu!" a Genjutsu is placed on Azumi, Yūzuki did not try to conceal her Genjutsu attempt as she did not want to deceive her opponent. Instead, Azumi is shown a series of horrible deaths, with extremely enhanced pain sensation. These illusions include Yūzuki stabbing her with various weapons while being concealed with an aura of a frightening demon chakra. The idea behind this Genjutsu was to paralyze Azumi for a few moments, while the real Yūzuki does not waste any time, she points towards Azumi with her index finger in a rather dull way. She fires her signature technique, the Water Gun Technique. A hiden of the Hōzuki clan as a successive barrage of water bullets fly towards Azumi with insane speed. Despite being the fine markswoman she is, Yūzuki didn't target any vital organs. Instead, she fires those projectiles towards Azumi's limbs and shoulders. Panic. It was a beautiful feeling that this Azumi relished. One that caused her to laugh with manic glee. She felt every inch of her body freeze from this feeling. Only to be dispelled by her own maddened bloodlust. "Is that all you have to show me? I was hoping something more spectacular. My best shot? Honey, that was only my afternoon stretching." she giggled in response. Azu broke though this myriad of illusions as if they were made of paper. They held water like a broken cup as far as she was concerned. Feeling the water contact her limbs and shoulders, Azumi laughed again as she crumbled to the ground. "I like you. You inspire me like no else could. Or would. Will you show me more?" she murmured in Yūzuki's ear, her tone joyfully innocent. The rest of her body emerged from the ground, holding the Ame-nin in a way constituting lovers. She enjoyed the anger, the bloodthirsty demeanor the woman conveyed. It was monstrous, magnificent. A spectacle that would give birth to greater heights when it came to her kekkei genkai. It was a once in a lifetime affair that could never be repeated or experienced quite the same way. Just like an Explosion. It fueled this Azumi's conviction to annihilate Iwagakure, to dye their precious town a shade of blood-red that was permanent. To make them feel every ounce of her pain, shame, and disappointment. All that she endured for the sake of stupid, petty dignity. She would rape the village like that had her, make them agonize in the despair she felt from her little sister. Pay them back for the brave face her other sister wore to hide her brokenness. Destroy them for the aloof demeanor her last sibling adopted so she could pretend that all those heathen were beneath her after they took advantage of her initial naiveté. How fleeting innocence was. Her own Killing Intent picked up, peaking as it bathed the area in its eerie embrace. Depicting with delightful accuracy every single thing she wanted to do to that wretched location. Everything she would do to them. It was an abomination that soon matched Yūzuki's own. Held in for far too long by the woman who wouldn't let anyone view her suffering or the thick, choking hatred that lie in her heart. It sank its teeth into the Hidden Rain as Azu calmed ever so slightly. Something told her this kunoichi was no stranger to massacres. Providing the safety Azu deemed necessary for the rearing of this ugly head. Not caring if Yūzuki cared; it was simply the presence of another monster that made Azumi feel comfortable. "I can't take it anymore. Tell me how you did it. Everything. I have a land to tear asunder and people to break into itsy bitsy pieces. I want to pillage and rape them. Teach me your ways." she asked. Her madness soothed for the time being. Witnessing this interesting display of madness in front of her, Yūzuki does not flinch. She watches closely as the woman approaches her, showing no change in expressions. Azumi closes in on Yūzuki and embraces her, little did she know about Yūzuki's Yin Release prowess. Yūzuki allows her in an attempt to understand the Iwagakure missing-nin. She places her palm on Azumi's head as if she was patting her. During this brief contact, Yūzuki accessed Azumi's Yin chakra completely as if their chakra were two water droplets that met each other, creating a larger drop. Yūzuki closes her eyes and starts to sense the traumatic events that happened to Azumi, with feint scenes of her disastrous past. However, that was not what Yūzuki was searching for. Yūzuki appears to be in a pitch black space, as she walks on the non-existing ground, a chakra monster appears suddenly from underground. A huge monster that's similar to the size of a tailed beast. That monster roars at Yūzuki as his roar echoes in the empty place. Yūzuki shows no shifting in facial expression. "I see, as I expected. That is her killing intent. This kid seems to be more of a prospect than I imagined. Few shinobi have this much hatred bottled in them and it seems to be towards her village as well, how ironic." she says to herself. Yūzuki exits Azumi's subconscious and returns to the real world. While it would seem that it took a long time to access Azumi's subconscious and sense her killing intent, in reality it only took several seconds. "So you want to know how I've done it? You sensed my killing intent yet you felt comfortable around it. That's because we're both two monsters." she says placing her hands on Azumi's shoulders and pushing her away slightly so she could look at her face. She smiles wickedly and places her right palm on Azumi's cheek. "If you really want to know ... Then let me show you." she whispers as she looks at Azumi's eyes, placing her under a Genjutsu. In this Genjutsu Azumi access the desired part of Yūzuki's memory as Yūzuki displays the day of the Kirigakure massacre. Azumi witnesses as Yūzuki wrecked houses and killed innocent people and children. She slaughtered families and murdered shinobi that once stood side by side with her during battles. The ways she shed blood were rather horrifying as she seemed to enjoy the sight of blood. In the illusion she appears surrounded by an amazing number of shinobi. They create a huge circle arround the monster and threaten her, she laughs as a countless number of bubbles suddenly fill the entire area and detonate. She then appears standing in a pool of blood surrounded by corpses as she likes the blood off her fingertips. On that day third of Kirigakure's military were brutally killed and half of the population were slaughtered mercilessly. Azumi then returns to reality as Yūzuki withdraws her palm. Azumi felt the tenderness in such a gesture, affirming her feelings of safety. Yūzuki felt like a sister, mother, aunt, lover and safety net all rolled into one. Regardless, this simple touch compounded her sense of relief at finally being understood. Some part of her subconsciousness grasped the Ame-nin's probing as she delved to the heart of the issue. Nevertheless, it allowed such an invasion in the hopes of someone finally comprehending her suffering. The third personality wallowing in its misery yet timidly reaching for the perpetrator of this intervention. Too soon it was over, returning them to the present scene. "One always knows their own kind." Azu responded simply, her lips parting into a sneer that was both sardonic yet welcoming. Only Yūzu would understand the context of such a gesture. Nevertheless, the confirmation of her as a changeling or monster hit her like a free floating blow, as Azumi's shattered, hopeless third surfaced. "I'm evil for thinking such thoughts aren't I?" she whispered, her voice small. Yet she was steadied by the Ame-nin's grasp, the placing of her hands on Azu's shoulders bringing about a temporary focus. "I do." she said, a silent steel in her tone. Something that surprised considering how often she had attempted suicide only to fail. Perhaps she wanted to live after all. Either way, she was submerged in Yūzu's memories as soon as the woman's palm graced Azu's cheek. The scenes both revolting and magnificent, heinous yet enthralling. Resplendent but bereft of grace. Grizzly or wondrous. Her fracture psyche processed each scene in a variety of ways, approaching it from a perspective that was appropriate in their minds. However, her bloodthirsty sadism won the day, dominating her mind as she was aroused and stimulated by such a massacre. Watching each person die in their own little way, the insurmountable odds overcome with a practiced ease. The slaughtering of families galvanized her imagination, no longer daunted by the tall task of ending Iwa. It began plotting ways of obliterating her family, an architect envisioning its next great masterpiece. Oh how she wanted to start. "Such creativity." she breathed, unable to fully articulate her appreciation and physical reaction to such wanton murder. "You completed all of that in one day?" Azu continued, her voice reflecting awe. The monster within her acknowledging the leviathan that stood in front of it. Validating what it had done while curious about how it could do the same; though it was not merely enough to imitate for it desired innovation. She lightly touches her hand to where Yūzu's palm rested, a blush appearing as she reappraised the Ame-nin. "You're a monster. I'm a monster." she reaffirmed, "Did you let that blood go to waste? I hope not, it looks delectable." Without hesitation she hugged the older woman once more. Her arousal fading slightly as this act appeared genuine; the young abomination showing her affection for the elder. "I must protect them. The only way to do that is to slaughter the reason for their terror; that pathetic cunt of a village." Azu declared, her voice resolute while promising undue bloodshed. Yūzuki glares at the woman for several seconds, not uttering a single word. She's analyzing her reactions and facial expressions one by one, trying to grasp her nature keeping in mind her split personality issues. Anyone in Yūzuki's position would assume that Azumi is merely playing games. However, she sensed sincerity in her tone, despite her unorganized actions and gestures. She also believed her due to her traumatizing past and her wicked childhood, which she sensed upon making contact with her. "It is nice to find a spectacular shinobi like yourself. In fact, I didn't imagine you would have all of that hatred bottled up in you." she says. "However..." she pauses for a few seconds. "You're very sloppy. All you desire is to shed blood, and your ideas are very unorganized. I won't blame you, taking into consideration your horrific experiences. Nonetheless, don't think that our similarities would sway me from the reason I came here for, which is to slaughter you." she blows a few bubbles out of her pipe, waiting to see the response of her fellow beast. Azumi's mind locked up for a second, allowing the primary Azumi to regain control after the whirlwind that occurred. At this new development the Killing Intent ebbed, replaced by a calmness. "Look, I don't understand why you're obsessed with slaughtering me. I've done nothing but stroll through this city." Azu retorted. She then recalled the scenes that her darker half witnessed and the killing intent that invaded the city earlier. "Unless you plan on making me into a meal. You relish and adore blood like most do their soulmates. If that's the case then I must decline for I have things to do. Which I am sure my "friendly" side informed you of. Perhaps I have stayed my hand too long when it comes to that village. As for the sloppiness you speak of, that will be sorted out in due time. It's a shame that you want to kill me though. She was hoping that you could mentor her. Ah well, I suppose the memories will suffice." she continued. Studying the pipe that Yūzuki wielded, casually blowing out bubbles. A well-rounded water user and a genjutsu virtuoso to boot. Tis just my luck. Apparently the world wants me dead. The troublesome "changeling" that is nothing but misfortune. Azumi thought. The woman's laugh was bitter, not expecting a fellow monster to show compassion. It wasn't in Yūzuki's blood after all. "I don't think you understand the depth of the situation at hand." Yūzuki interrupts. "You see, someone like me slaughtered more people that you could possibly imagine. I live to shed blood, I kill who I want, when I want. You want to walk away as if nothing happened and you expect me to allow you to simply leave? That would bring my reputation to the ground." she continues. "I rule this place! With a finger snap I can annihilate the entire village. In the same manner I can annihilate you. However, that would be no fun, no?" as soon as Yūzuki finishes her statement, countless bubbles rush from the puddle underneath Azumi's feet, detonating instantly causing a large shockwave. Azumi tsked at Yūzuki's statement. "So petty, and here I thought you lived for conquest; instead you worry about public perception. Oh I do, I just find it so counter-intuitive. A person who relishes being a monster but can't stand it if their reputation is tarnished. So you want to play with your food? What did your parents tell you about doing that? Such poor table manners." she grinned. The detonation and subsequent shockwave nearly swept Azu off her feet while her bloodthirsty sibling crooned at the potential such a technique held. She used a counter detonation to land on both feet, reducing the shockwave's effect on her as she stood on the side of a building "As for your statement about annihilation, I could do the same. You commended me as a spectacular shinobi that was only held back by their disorganization. Or should I say MPD. I guess I can show you why your praise was not misplaced." Azu responded, enjoying Yūzuki's irritation. She could feel the bloodline singing through her bones, feeding from her hatred as she gazed upon this industrial city. The rain trickling down her face as she leaped to a higher outpost for a better view. Feeling the air currents responding to her whims as the plot thickened. Ready to blow up this village in a grand spectacle as the residual Killing Intent permeated the cityscape once more. "You see, I do have a plan for that pesky little wench called Iwa. Several actually. Though I can't act upon them if you make me your blood meal." Azu snapped her fingers. Behind the pair a deafening boom could be heard as one of the towers shifted, tenuously propped on its neighboring building after the occurrence. Category:Great's Play of Words